Home is Where?
by Danikm97
Summary: When Dani Morgan dies, she doesn't think much of it. Until she wakes up on a beach. Deciding to trust the authorities or find her own way home is, surprisingly, NOT her biggest decision. What do you get when you mix a sarcastic woman, a stoic marine and a boatload of mayhem? This story, of course. Slowburn Smoker/OC Rated T for swearing, WILL be sexual themes in the future. Enjoy X
1. Prologue

Shopping with the Nerds should not have ended up in a fucking terrorist attack. who even is that- oh, what a surprise, it's a fucking white jihadi john.

 _What the fuck you fucking faker?_

Do people really need to shoot up a shopping centre in swansea of all places? It's not even the capital city! Seriously. Now there's screaming and running and i'm pretty sure Hannah is shaking my arm. I'm kinda numb though.

Oh hey.

there's a hole in my boob.

"Fuck... i liked this top," I look Hannahs' way and absently ask "Does it look bad? It doesn't feel too bad."

She looks horrible. Pale. Like usually she's white as fuck but now she's _white as fuck_.

"Dan? Dan. look at me, let's go! We have to go." My best friend is pulling me along and i can't even feel it. She'd obviously spotted a uniformed cop. "the police are here, the fuckers down. Officer help! Help please, My friends been shot it's bad we don't know where to go- _Danielle stop wandering off!_ "

"Stop the world i want to get off," I mumble, slipping down the wall we're stood next to. The centre is spinning and tilting -oh hey the floor is nice and steady. "Hannah. I don't feel so good. I'm gonna take a nap."

The officer we found is tapping my face gently, speaking to me but i can only hear bits of what she's saying. "Miss -an you hear - I need you to stay awake - we have a para-dic heading over - now-"

I'm delusional because ' _paradic' should not be so funny._

* * *

" -need to operate-in her lung"

"nicked an artery-ternal bleed-"

"We're losing her! Where's the surgeon?"

"She's lost-much blood, what-is she?"

* * *

"We're sorry, we've done everything we could. Her body isn't pumping the blood like it should. She hasn't got long left, you need to say your goodbyes."

A constant beep. Sobbing. A hand in mine. Why are they touching me? I don't like it. Need to tell them.

"-touching... me?" Ah no, that was too quiet. Why is it hard to breathe?

"Why... touching me?" Still quiet, can they hear me?

"Dani? Babe can you hear me? It's mam. Everyone's here. Can you wake up?" It's mam, apparently. Never would have known. She's sniffling like mad though, i could barely understand her...

"she can't hear us..." Oh Bethan sounds upset.

Yes i fucking can.

"Even if she could, i doubt she'd be able to speak."

Chill bitch i'm trying.

"Beth calm down. You're upsetting the babies..." Oh Nic's here too? She's criyng as well. Does that mean kelly and the rest are?

Opening my eyes is painful. too bright.

"-lo? turn -ligh's 'ff please..." Finally! a half decent rasp.

"Was she-? Did she ju-? She's waking up!" Ah thank you! you may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but you bloody heard me! Dear kelly i will never say a bad thing about you again- "Dan don't move! you'll hurt your legs more!"

I'm so thirsty and it hurts. i need help.

Scattered movement and blurred shapes greet me when i focus. Very crowded.

All in all i'm pretty sure everyone besides my dad is here? Why are they here? Why am i in hospital?

"Careful Dan, Bethan's gone to get Nigel. Water's here." I accept the offered cup of water and sip. I really hate water. "Do you remember anything? the doctors- they said we don't have long, can you wait until your dad's here? We have something to say."

I cant drink anymore without coughing. The cup is taken away and there's blood on the rim. Why is there blood on the rim?

"Dani, thank god you're awake. Can you hear me?" Dad's here too...

I can't breathe.

I'm gasping but nothing works.

"Dani we love you. We don't say it like we should but we do." Nicole's rushing. Why?

"You're the baby and you always will be. Just... just, i am so so sorry for all the horrible things i've said. though you did hit me with a golf club, and a dog collar, and a sword. Just i love you okay? So does Thea. And chris." Bethan's crying again. Thea is crying too.

"Dan i love you okay? We fought but i still loved you..." Ah no Kell, you're making me blush...

"I always told you off and gave you a hard time, but i always just wanted the best for you. You and your sisters. I love you so much you little terror." No Dad you can't cry. You never cry.

"Babe i love you so so much. I'm missing ou at home so much. Rue won't stop howling, she wants her mama. Please I can't... I can't just say goodbye!" Why are they saying goodbye? Am i... am i _dying?_

I don't want to die!

I can't breathe!

I have to say something!

Somebody _help me_

One long beep...

* * *

"...feed my lizards..."

And now it's dark...

* * *

 _authors note: I don't own one piece, i never will._

 _Now, if anyone finds something offensive, i don't meant it to be. Please PM me and i will explain my reasoning behind use of terms._

 _For instance 'Jihadi john' is a term in my family for white men who like only the more negative and destructive aspects of religion, in this case: Muslim extremists._

 _I personally have no problem with any religion, it just disgusts me that someone would kill another in the name of said religion. Or force their beliefs onto another._

 _I am baptised catholic/christian whatever, i don't even know. I always get the too mixed up. but i do not condone religious based violence._

 _As soon as you claim a religion is the source of your violence, then you no longer belong to that religion._


	2. I woke up Where?

Air!

i can breathe!

But pain. So much pain. Make it stop!

Gasping i claw at my breast, right where i can feel the most agonising pain i've ever had in my life! It's hot and raw, like someone has burned that specific part of me with a glob of lava.

I can barely remember...

shopping and laughter... screams and gunshots... numb and then pain. so much pain.

Pulling my collar down and craning my neck i can just make out an ugly new scar, a tree knot of raised flesh pinker than the rest. I run my thumb over it and hiss, it's too sensitive.

I got shot... I _died._

So what the fuck is going on?

Where the fuck am i?

There are trees to my right, a sea to my left and a town in the distance. No place i know.

I'm so thristy, and i smell. I have to get water and clothes. clean clothes.

I look down and the least practical clothes i can think of hang off me. An ugly white dress with a tiny blue cross pattern all over with an open seam in the back. I can feel the sand i sit on through my panties. It has to be the hospital gown that... that i... That i died in.

Lurching to the side gives me room to vomit. Nothing comes up except a tiny bit of foul, brown bile and I'm soon dry heaving. It came out my nose so i'm back to gasping for breath. It's disgusting, rancid and sickeningly sweet. I sit back slowly with a grimace, flicking sand over it. Scooting away is both the best and worst idea right now. Yay for getting away from it and nay for getting sand in my undies.

"what the fuck is going on?" Struggling to my feet brings on another vomit fest but thank fuck for empty stomaches!

I have three options.

1\. Stay where i am.

2\. Go to the town and get help.

3\. Head into the forest.

I'm really tempted to choose option three because while towns are good, port towns have people. I really don't like people. They crowd you, nag at you and just harrass you to no end. But i do need help...

Town it is.

Decision made I trudge forward, dragging my feet through the soft, warm sand. The bright, cloudless sky beats down on me, wetting my skin. The prickle of wind across my bare forearms and legs cools me. It's a long walk to the little town and i stumble. I'm so hungry, i'm dizzy and tired.

Voices drift to me, happy and carefree. Smells of fish and cooked food pull me forwards and i simply cannot wait to get my dirty hands on something warm! The sand is running out now, being replaced by lush grass.

I dig my toes in, giggling softly when it tickles.

Swaying on my feet gives me a warning to sit down, just yards from the nearest building. People are shouting and running. I hope they've seen me.

the world is spinning and my sight is tunneling, I'm so close to passing out.

I faceplant the nice, yielding mix of green and yellow to voices and hands turning me over.

The sky is too bright, can someone turn it off?

* * *

I'm awake again. It's darker, cooler and so much nicer than outside. The walls are pale, the door is a nice light wood and the bed is so comfortable for my sore muscles. There's a small table and chair beside my bed with a jug of water and a small glass. I sit up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy and consider pouring myself some water. But what if it's not for me? what if it's for whoever sits in that hard chair?

Deciding to leave it i look back around the room. it's fairly basic, bed, table, window -wait, window? Smacking my forehead on the glass in my haste to see outside is definitely going to bruise. I rub the skin softly, look out the window and blink.

And blink again.

Ships. lots of ships.

Small ships and big ships, wood ships and metal ships. One even looked like the titanic. Is this a ship yard, by any chance? The sails have some marks on them, though it's hard to make out from this distance. It looks like a poorly drawn bird and a double ended spanner?

That is unconfortably familiar...

Well fuck... i'll have to look around.

Scooching slowly over to the door takes more time than I'd like and when I reach it I can't make out any voices on the other side. Is it locked? Is it guarded? Do I really have to leave the nice room? But it could be like a cell, or I've been captured and being held for ransom! Oh hell no, they'll kill me when they get no money! I take a deep breath, grip the bar in my hand and push down.

It's open!

It's creaky.

'Someone needs to oil this thing' I wince. I poke my head out, inch by tiny inch. Noone to my left, noone to my right. Empty hallway with a fair few doors and windows. Stairs at the right end and a T junction to the left. I'm fairly high up so I need to go down. I tiptoe out my room, feel a cool breeze from a nearby window and realise - I have a shirt on, but no pants... I mean, it's a long shirt, but still.

I need some pants.

I turn around and find my door has closed behind me, and now it's blended in with all the others. That's not good, I'll have to start trying doors or leave. Fuck it, I just want to find out where I am.

Besides, I can probably run better like this.

Heading down the stairs is a simple task. In theory. I didn't take into account my apparent lack of balance. Tripping and tumbling.

"~She's beauty, She's grace, She's falling on her face~ Fucking hell two more steps. Two steps until the stairs. You can do this," I speak under my breath, leaning on the wall for support. "Alrighty then, now to get down... ugh"

7 flights of stairs and 105 steps later, i reach the ground floor, which is basically a big ass atrium. Everything looks kinda official but empty, there's a desk but no receptionist, couches but no sitters. Is this some 28 days later shit? Are there zombies? i would love zombies. i could actually smack them around without getting thrown in a cell! Noises across the room pull me back from my happy, gorey daydream and remind me 'oh hey, i should be looking for someone right now!'

I amble past the desk and spy a pitcher of water and a stack of plastic cups. It's so tempting to have a sip right now, my mouth feels like cotton, but i don't know if i'm allowed. I'm just going to leave it, i can find someone and ask for water. can't have a go at me if i have permission.

Halfway across the room and the big AF double doors burst open. I dive behind a potted plant because i _don't want to get eaten dammit!_ Peering through the fresh leaves shows a group of uniformed men and women. Blue pants, white button downs with no sleeves and baseball caps... that say... that say 'MARINE'?

My eyes are fixed wide open and I can feel them going dry.

 _It's not possible..._

I need to get outside right now. I need to leave because i have a really bad theory about where i am and if i'm right then i am going crazy. I shoot out of my hiding spot, startling the people between me and the doors and knocking a few over. In my haste i push on the doors, completely missing the 'PULL' sigh above my head. Shouts and exclamations float to my ears, they're muffled and there's a ringing noise. I can't focus.

Hands grab my clothed arms and pull me away from my escape. I panic, thrashing and kicking and screaming. My foot connects with something soft and a muffled wheeze frees my arms to hit whoever holds me. I sock them in the jaw and run for it. This time i yank the brass handle towards me and dart out. The sun is bright, too bright, blinding me but i keep running.

I run until the stone paving turns to dirt then grass and finally sand. I've reached the beach. Waves crash against the white sand, creating pretty foamy patterns. There's nothing but miles of ocean ahead of me. I recognise ships coming and going from what has got to be the Marine Base private docks. boats and ships pass by me, some small fisherman boats and others look like merchant ships.

loud bangs shock me from my, well, shock, and draw me gaze to a caravel type ship with a black sail being sunk by a much larger marine vessel.

That settles it.

I'm not in wales anymore.

i'm not even in my world.

I'm in the world of one piece.

* * *

I'm sitting on my ass, tracing patterns in the wet sand beneath me, when I hear the crunch of multiple pairs of boots heading towards me. Most stop a few yards away, but two pairs continue on. They stop a few feet from my slumped form but I don't bother looking up. They're not within grabbing distance so I don't have to worry about that. More movement and I catch someone sitting down just inside my line of sight.

It's an older, bearded gentleman. Thickly built with muscle, tan skin and a crescent scar over the eye i can see. His hair is grey, and his eyes blue. The uniform he wears is different to the ones from earlier; a white suit, black shirt and a green tie under a long white coat with writing down the back. The way he slouches slightly looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

No wonder, given who he is.

Silence stretches between us while i try to subtly get his companion in front of me. I've had no luck when the Old Man clears his throat and I jump. I swear I leave the ground for a second there. The unknown twat behind me snorts and I finally turn to outright glare at him.

Only to go beet red and swivel back around.

"Close your fucking shirt you exhibitionist!"

"Bwahahaha! Little bit of fire there, right, Brat?" Old Man clutches his stomach. "See, I keep telling him no self-respecting woman will take him seriously if he dresses like that! Bwahahaha!" Old Man slaps my back, making me eat sand.

I come back up grumbling and spitting like a cowboy. "Was there really any need to smush me into the beach?" I say snarkily. I may respect this guy the littlest bit but he's seriously annoying me. "Why was I in the base? and wha-" I break off coughing, a horrible dry cough that won't let up.

"You alright there missy? You've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. I suppose you'll be wanting something to eat?" The old man gestures to his companion, who comes up behind me and drapes a soft robe over my head. "You're probably freezing. You've been out here for nearly four hours."

I take it silently, refusing to meet his eyes.

A sigh and the marine gets up, he waits for me to stand and seeing I don't backs up to give me room. I hold the robe close to me, burying my face in its folds and sniffling. Scowling I wipe any tears I shed because crying won't fix anything.

I move to stand but a wave of fatigue washes over me. I sink back into the sand and close my eyes, waiting for the spinning to stop. When that passes i pry my lids open to see a gloved hand hovering in front of my face. Following it up up up to a shoulder, a bare chest and finally a face.

And two cigars.

"uh, thanks..." I grip the hand in mine and whoosh! The jerk takes me off my feet again! I'm hanging by my hand a foot off the ground. "Whoa easy. Little dizzy but thank you. Oh, okay, you can put me down now. Feet on ground would be nice. Oi, you listening?"

"She's tiny, and light. What do we do with her?" Cigar face completely ignores me!

"Put me down dammit!" I go off on a rant, demands and threats, i want down now! The bastard ignores me! He just turns to the old man and continues talking! Fine then, i'll make him let go.

...

I give up. He's got an iron grip, it just won't budge.

"Bwahahah! We'll take her back, of course. She has a wound and we still know nothing about her," Old Man turns to me, still hanging out. " It's nice to meet you Brat. I'm Monkey D. Garp, Vice Admiral of the marines. Now what's your name, hmm?"

"... "

"Well? Say something. Or has cat suddenly got your tongue?" I'm not even looking at him but i can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. I shoot him a look out the corner of my eye and yup, there's the smirk.

"... Pretentious bastard. Put me down and _maybe I_ 'll talk!" Hahaha oh he looks stumped. Very amusing. Rumbling... is there an animal nearby? I can't see any... it's louder over here.

Oh shit.

Cigar face is _growling_.

Honest to God growling.

"..." I can't, it's too... "Cute! You're actually growling! I didn't know humans could do that! Put me down, is there a biological reason? Come here, come here! Ohh your throat feels normal, besides the vibratio- hey why'd you stop?"

Ow, He just threw me away from him. Rude.

"What was that for? I was just curious!"

"You- you jus- she just- You just _pet my neck_! What's wrong with you? I could easily kill you and you call me _cute_? There's something very wrong with you." He turns and heads back the way we all came, leaving me and Garp alone.

"bwahaha don't mind the Lieutenant, he's just not very social. Now, why don't we head back to the base and we can talk. We'll have to interview you. I checked your physical description in the national registry and we got a few matches, but nothing concrete."

We walk back in silence, Garp to my right and the Prick a few metres in front. He's walking stiffly, maybe I got under his skin? Hehehe brilliant.

When we make it back to the base building i find a large courtyard. There are marines milling about, but they stop as we walk in. They're all staring, sizing me up. I'm painfully aware of my state of undress. I pick at my sleeve cuffs and keep my eyes down, I can hear the murmurs around us and shift slightly behind Garp.

Garp chuckles lightly at this and walks a bit slower, compensating for my shorter legs. We reach the double doors from earlier and head into the big hall. There's some woman behind the desk now. She sneers at me as i walk by and i make a big show of patting myself down and checking in any pockets before smiling brightly and flipping her off. Her face just made my day.

Cigar man snorts at me and i figure i had better find out his name, so i trot forward, walk right next to him and say, "So, who are you and why do you hate shirts?"

Not my best but it's so fun to rile him up.

He glares at me then looks back forward.

"Lieutenant Smoker, and you are?"

"Disappointed you avoided half my question Smokes." I smile sweetly up at him. He's actually pretty tall. "How tall are you? 6 foot? 6'2?"

"Does it matter? Keep walking." We reach the stairs and i stop still. Smoker sees my hesitation and stops too. "What?"

"uh... i just, bad legs, can't lift them very far. Took me ages to get down them earlier..." I trail off, not sure what else to say.

Smoker sighs heavily and moves.

One second i'm standing, the next i'm hoisted up high, a pressure digging into my thighs. I look around and down.

I'm sitting on Smokers shoulder.

Smoker put me on his shoulder.

He takes the first step up the stairs and i hold on to his hair because the bastard nearly sent me toppling down to the ground. Smoker grunts and winces so i pull it a little more.

"Stop that," He snarls, adjusting his grip on me to across my thighs.

"Be careful and i will," I scoff.

Garps boisterous laughter reminds me that 'hey, you have an audience here'. I blush and look down, watching my hand holding the greeny white strands. His hair is soft, thick and fluffy. I absently run my fingers through it, watching them disappear with every forward motion. Smoker huffs beneath me but lets me continue, probably happy i'm being distracted.

We make it up the stairs with only one incident. Garp, talking and gesturing animtedly, whacked me in the face and i nearly went over the railings. Smoker didn't let go though, probably due to the death grip i had on his hair.

Smoker sets me down none too gently when we reach the seventh floor and Garp leads the way to the sixth door in. He opens it up and inside is my room! The bed has been remade and the window thrown open, but the water hasn't been touched. Garp notices the full pitcher and peers at me. Damn, he knows i didn't have any before i ran.

Garp sighs and grabs the glass beside the water jug and pours some in. This he then hands to me with a look. I take it with a sheepish smile and sip at it. It's fresh and cool, a blessing to my dry throat.

Garp motions to the bed and tells me to sit. I Do as i'm told and earn a pleased nod. Garp leaves the room then and i'm left alone with Smoker, who leans against the door frame. No chance of running away then.

It's awkward and quiet. Too quiet. I figure now is a good a time as any to start up a conversation.

"So... want to tell me where i am? Like i get i'm on an island, and there's a town, but what island is it?" I try asking nicely, because this is Smoker and he's a bit of a relentless badass, who i don't really want to piss off.

"Wait until the vice admiral gets back, he'll answer any questions. But you'll have to answer ours too. Got it?" He flicks the two cigar butts into the bin and goes to light two more. I grimace slightly and he pauses, before putting his lighter away and chewing on the ends instead.

The great 'White Chase' Smoker can be considerate.

I feel bad he can't get his fix right now, so i act.

"Smokes come over here," I stand up from the bed and when he reluctantly leaves the door i grab both his arms and bodily manoeuvre him to the open window. "There, now you can smoke. The breeze should suck out the worst of it. Just don't smoke in an enclosed room while i'm around, yeah?" I smile up at him and hop back onto my bed.

The Marine grumbles a bit about pushy women but proceeds to light his first cigar. He leaves the other unlit and faces the door.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes until loud footsteps and talking drifts under the door. Garp is back and he brought a friend.

The door slams open, making me jump, and in strides the Vice Admiral himself with a younger marine carrying a note pad.

"And then, and then the little Brat runs away! so of course i go after him, he needs a Fist of Love!" He's gesticulating widely again and the young marine looks so done with his shit.

"Sir, the interview..." He tries, but is ignored.

"So i catch up to him, and he's only gone and found the other brat! So i can train both at the same time! then-"

"Oi, can we get this over with? I'd like to find clothes that fit. And food. I need some good food." I interrupt, much to the young mans horror. It's quite funny, he goes like three different colours. White from shock, red from anger, Purple from fury. He goes to step towards me, probably to intimidate me, but goes white once again and backs off. Raising a brow i look behind me and see Smoker standing beside the bed with the darkest glower i have ever seen.

"We don't intimidate guests, nor do we threaten them. Remember your place, _Ensign_." Aww Professional Smoker is adorable.

"thank you very much," I pat his arm and sit back down. The ensign glares at me when Smoker turns back to Garp. I sick my tongue out and pull down my eyelid. Not mature but fuck him.

"I saw that," Smoker Murmurs, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Ah'm no' denying it," I say, pursing my lips and smirking. Smoker snorts and we tune back into the conversation.

"So, missy, we'll be asking questions. I want straight answers a-" My stomach interrupts Garp with a loud, long gurgle.

"yeah okay, can we get started? I'm so hungry." I sheepishly rub my belly. Garp laughs, Smoker sighs and the ensign rolls his eyes with a sneer. "Okay, stop being an arrogant sod and do your job, _Ensign~_ "

"Hey, tone it down, Blondie," Smoker rests a hand on my shoulder, not restraining but a warning. I scoff and look away from the new guy.

"Alright then, let's get started. Missy, i'll ask one question at a time and he'll write down your answers. Sound alright to you?"

I nod at garp, pause, then shake my head. Pointing to the ensign i state, "No, i don't know this guy. He obviously doesn't like me or even want to tolerate me so i don't want to take the chance he slips in a false answer that gets me into trouble or something. I want him out."

"That won't happen, so answer the damn questions," Smoker snarls, he's getting more agitated the longer this goes on. We haven't even started yet!

"No. I won't answer anything until he leaves."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because i'm not comfortable. He looks shifty and i don't trust him." I argue. I refuse to talk to this creep, so why can't he get that?

"Alright, we'll do this ourselves. Jesper, leave." Garp orders the ensign out, putting an end to mine and Smokers little quarrel. Once the git leaves, with a slammed door, Garp and Smoker turn to me. "Can we begin now? You can eat when we're done."

I nod, settling down with my feet off the edge of the bed. I shoot a look at the glass of water then back to Garp, asking permission. The Vice Admiral jerks his head down and i happily reach over and take a quick gulp.

Garp picks up the clip board and we get started.

"Name?"

"Danielle"

"Family name?"

"Morgan"

"Other names?

"middle name, Kathryn. K-A-T-H-R-Y-N.

"Age?"

"Twenty years ."

"Birthday?"

"April eighth."

"Birthplace?"

"Ehh, not sure?"

"You're not sure?"

"Nope"

"Birth parents:"

"Nigel and Michelle"

"Siblings:"

"seven. One full sister, two half sisters, one step-sister, and three step brothers."

"There's eight of you?"

"Yes Smokes, but i doubt you'll ever meet the others"

"Oi, pay attention. Height:"

"5'5 i think."

"Weight:"

"Rude, never ask a lady that."

"Sorry, blood type?"

"Not a clue."

"Hair. Strawberry blonde, short and curly."

"Is it? Nice!"

"Eye colour. Look at me please, dark brown."

"I thought they were blue?"

"How the hell do you get brown and blue mixed up?

"They were blue two days ago!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Enough please. Scars and or Piercings?"

"I'm not comfortable answering that..."

"What piercings do you _have_?"

"Hey no, ears and septum only. Thank you."

"Sexual Orientation?"

"Bi? I don't know, don't give a shit what they're packing."

"Likes?"

"Food. Animals. I like guns and swords if that helps. Useless with swords though, never got to learn."

"Dislikes?"

"That's a long long list, mi puta."

"Do you have a bounty?"

"No."

"Devil Fruit?"

"Nadda"

"Profession:"

"Unemployed, unfortunately."

"Medical history?"

"Eh, long and boring."

Several minutes of beefing up my new profile and Smoker and I bickering over eye colours, Garp clears his throat.

"Well, that's everything, I suppose. If there's anything else then tell us, got it? I'm going to go hand this in to the office. Smoker will take you down to the mess and you can get some food," He stands up, dusts his arse off and leans into my ear, "Make sure he gets something to eat too? He's been neglecting his health working an investigation."

With a final wink Old Man is out the door and down the hall.

Smoker and i sit in silence for a few moments. Then he gets up and heads to the door. I stand up and follow him, pleasantly surprised when he holds open the door for me. I head out and wait for Smoker. He closes the door behind us and tilts his head away from the stairs. We go down the hall, looking out the windows in passing.

The view is amazing.

Open ocean, clear skies and clean winds.

Very picturesque.

We go down a second staircase more towards the middle of the building and come upon a bustling corridor. A set of glass double doors part and we enter a nice Cafeteria. One wall is taken up by the serving space and two walls are made up of ceiling to floor windows, some open and some shut. It gives an even prettier view of the beach and the town.

The line for food is steady and long, but it's moving fairly quickly. Smoker directs me to the end of the que and i pick up two trays. He raises an eyebrow but decides to say nothing, carrying on. We wait patiently, shuffling forwards every few minutes. Smoker interacts with the marines around us and introduces me. The men and women around us are polite, curious and loud. They crowd around us, and it feels suffocating.

I inch in toward Smoker, trying to keep a smile up.

Smoker sends the marines away after a few minutes, and we reach the food. The chefs dispensing the food are loud and brash, but oh so funny. They crack jokes, insult each other and share raucous laughter. I ask Smoker to point out what's good, and he dismissively points out the spaghetti bolognes. I have that on both trays, one with cheesy fries and then a salad on the other. The cooks smirk when i drag Smoker over to the juice bar.

"Hey boy, you lettin' her take charge, huh?" One cook calls over to us, and the other four start cackling. Smoker scoffs and turns away, looking at the various juices on display. I give the loud mouth chef a thumbs up, smiling wide. He turns back to his stove with a hearty laugh.

I choose an apple and elderflower juice, and smoker goes for a plain old water.

"So, where to? I have no idea where to go now..." I hold the trays and look around.

A small pressure on my back pushes me forward and Smoker guides me over to a window table with a few other marines. Each of them has a marine coat either on or next to them, is it a rank related thing? We sit down on the bench nearest the window. Glass on my right, Smoker on my left.

I place the trays down on the table, Smoker turns to the guy next to him and I take my chance to slide the tray with salad between his forearms. I dig in to my bolognes with gusto, enjoying it. I'm halfway through when i notice Smoker hasn't touched his food.

I nudge his arm to get his attention. "Smokes, i got that for you. Can you eat please?" He gives me a withering look and turns back to his conversation. Not wanting to let Garp down i tap his arm until he looks back at me, so I put my best puppy dog face on. Raised brows, looking up through my lashes and darting away every so often.

"No. I'm not hungry," Smoker holds out for a few minutes, groans and then picks up a fork. "You aren't allowed to do that anymore, that face is not allowed. Stop that."

"Nah, gonna keep it. My secret weapon," Peering around shows i'm getting stares from most people seated around us, so i glance down and find i'm still wearing the robe from the beach. Deciding this is not a good thing, i turn to Smoker, "Can we go find some clothes after this? I don't think bathrobes are in fashion."

The Lieutenant lets out a heavy breath and nods his head, "We'll find you some pants and then go into the market. The nurses already tried fitting you into clothes, but you're tiny. There's a cheap clothes store in town, we'll go there." Smoker goes back to munching on his dinner.

Dinner goes by quickly after that. No talking, just chewing. I get up twice to refill my juice and Smokers water, then again for a second helping of bolognes. It's really good, and i get into a discussion on other things the cooks have made. They show me towards a desert table that's heaped with cakes and custards, biscuits and sweets. It all looks so good but so simple.

The chefs send me back to Smoker with a two cheesecakes and a bowl of strawberries and sugar. Apparently it's Smokers favourite and they want to boost my standing with him. Sitting on the bench i give smoker one of the cakes and drop the bowl of fruit between us.

He shoots me a look, shrugs off my grin and shovels the cheesecake into his mouth.

Looking at my cheesecake oddly, as I've never been a big fan, I decide to dive in and take a bite. It's good, really good. It's white chocolate, i didn't know they even had chocolate here. Then again, a lot of Sanjis' desert dishes seem to have it. Getting back to the cake, i take another forkful, the biscuit base is really crumbly and tastes so good! I dig in, wanting to finish it quickly and move onto the strawberries. I reach into the bowl and pick the biggest one i can find.

Once all the food is eaten i look to my companion. He's speaking to a black haired young woman with glasses. She has a sword by her side and i'm guessing that this is Tashigi.

She's pretty, in a curvy way.

Damn, she has no balance...

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to trip!" She says, getting up from where she fell flat on her face.

Smoker breathes a long suffering sigh. "Just get up ensign, i have a job for you. You'll accompany myself and our guest into town. She needs clothes." He looks up from where he's finishing off his cheesecake, putting the fork across the plate.

"Yes sir, of course! I'd be more than happy to help," Sitting next to me Tashigi looks me up and down. "We'll see when we get there but i know this great boutique in town called 'Antique House', they're cheap but they have some great things!" She smiles brightly at me, and damn it it's adorable!

"Cool, is that where you got your shirt? I really like it." I smile, making small talk with her. When she mentions graduating from the academy just last year i do a double take. "Last year, how old are you?"

"Oh, i'm fifteen! I graduated early due to skills in combat!" Jesu christo this girls built like a supermodel and she isn't even of legal age yet! "May i ask how old you are?"

"I'm twenty, twenty one in april," I sigh, this girl is too cute! Not even in a 'Date me' way, just a 'kid sister' way! Okay, good to know because i am not a cradle robber.

"Lets go ladies. We don't have time to waste." He's leaving us behind. That dick is leaving us behind! I'm the one who needs clothes, not him! Going into town would be useless without me!

"H-hey wait up Smokes! Come on Tashigi we need to get going." Tashigi nervously follows us both, Trying to ignore the bickering between myself and the Lieutenant.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Where are we exactly?" Spinning to see everything around me, I can't possibly take everything in!

Oh there's a crack in the paving.

Hey, there's little grains of blue in the stones.

"Get up, you're as bad as Tashigi," He raises a gloved hand and massages between his eyes. I feel like we annoy him. Time for that to change!

Getting up i wipe down my ass, step up beside him aaaand...

Lace my arm through his.

Tashigi gasps.

Smoker stills.

Me?

I just grin at him.

"So, I feel like you don't like me very much. Thing is, I do. Like you, I mean. So, what we need is to have this day out. Go for ice cream, have some fun. Treat Tashigi to a sundae. Make sand castles on the beach, go playing in the waves. Whatcha say?" I flash him my million watt smile and he glares at me.

I hang on for dear life when he starts shaking his arm.

"Get off."

"No"

"Get off now"

"I mean, I would, but i don't want to go flying!"

The man pauses, Tashigi pauses, the lady selling apples pauses.

"I... did not think of that..." Smoker slowly sets me on the ground, feet first. "Sorry..."

"Yeah, no problem. Can you make the world stop spinning?" Smoker puts his hands on my shoulders and directs me to a chair. "Ahhh, Much obliged."

"You are the strangest woman i have ever met"

"Well you're the strangest man i've ever met. Tashigi? Where's Antique? i really want to get out of this robe," I say, holding my head in my palms to stop the headache.

"Uh, two blocks ahead and three stores right. Can't miss it," very quiet girl, she is.

"Good. let's go. I'll need help. Smoker, how am i buying this? I haven't any money..."

Smoker glances at me from the side, "We'll foot the bill, you're in Marine custody for now."

"Oh, okay. Can i get a gun too? I may as well get one now so I can learn." Smoker gives me a look that clearly says no. We can work on that. "Okay, okay. fine. Lets go to Antique House."

We walk on, Tashigi and i nattering about anything and everything, Smoker trailing behind us and the sun shining above us. Reaching Antique House is fairly uneventful. The outside is colourful and fun, with big windows showcasing different clothes and shoes and accessories.

We're greeted by an older man who instantly directs us to the Hawaiian shirts.

"Right, thank you... I'm just not into Hawaiian print," I scratch the back of my head, hoping not to offend the teen next to me. "Though if you can point me to the loose pants and t shirts i'd be pretty grateful."

Tashigi and i browse through the racks and stacks, Smoker standing outside the door. Occasionally she'll hold something up and we'll either add it to my pile or put it back. After nearly an hour we head over to the changing room. I try on all the clothes from loose pants and shirts to shorts and button downs, thigh high socks and dresses.

After picking out seven tops, 4 pairs of pants, two shorts and three different skirts Tashigi convinces me to get two dresses, one short and one long. We grab some shoes, socks and a couple of jackets to go with everything. We exit the store and join smoker, Tashigi tripping over nothing again.

"Okay, we have pretty much everything i need except for...? Ah fuck, Smokes, how do you feel about women's lingerie?" Smoker chokes on his cigars at the question and goes a lovely shade of red. Tomato? Burgundy? i have no clue. I slap him on the back until he breathes, giving Tashigi a sneaky wink, "Chill, you won't have to go in. Although, a male opinion would be very helpful..."

Smoker wheezes, glaring at me. If only looks could kill.

"Tashigi? Where's the nearest, most reasonably priced underwear store?" I give up on Smoker, the guy needs to loosen up Tashigi and i share a few minutes of laughter a Smokers' expense.

"Just over there, we can go in and get everything you need." She points over the other side of the street, to a quaint little store of pinks and white, girly lacey underwear on manequins in the windows. "Ohh, cute. What do you think Tashigi? White lace or black lace. I'll need some comfortable stuff but i definitely want some peachy coloured lace stuff. OH! they do swimsuits too!"

Tashigi and I take off towards the store, leaving Smoker to follow slowly.

When we entered the lights were dim and there was an amazing array of lingerie; bras and panties, babydolls and matching sets! I made a beeline for the bra and brief sets, trying to find something i liked.

Then i realised, i need to get fitted.

With that done (a size 27C) i headed over to the racks. This was a lot quicker, given that there wasn't as much variety i needed. Pick a style, get all colours in said style, move onto the next style. They had some really cute lacey bras and bralettes on sale, so i grabbed those and even got some absolutely to die for babydolls, lace ones with matching panties. Those would be fun if i ever bring someone home.

Though i'll most likely just lounge around in them when i can't be bothered to get dressed.

Shit.

Fuck, i don't have any pyjamas.

Meh, going au natural should do.

Four heavy bags of underwear later Tashigi and i head out to meet up with Smoker. He has his head buried in a newspaper but still somehow notices us approach. "Ready to go back?" He puts the newspaper away, turning to look at us. He raises a quizzical eyebrow at all our bags. Then he lowers them both when i shove the bags into his hands.

"Yup, lets go. Can we please go to a weapons shop? Just to look around? Maybe buy something?" I ask, begging in my mind for him to give in. He opens his mouth to speak, probably to say no, when Tashigi speaks up.

"Um... I actually need to get more sword polish and cloths. Ippous place is near here..." Tashigi trails off, nervously adjusting her glasses.

Smoker gives her a hard look for a few seconds, then gives in with a sigh. "Fine, lets just go. You two have been shopping for nearly four hours. How can anyone shop that much?" I don't make out the last part because he grumbles it, so i just happily walk along with Tashigi, who i have decided is my new favourite person.

She tells me all about the history of the Arms Shop, how its been here for two hundred years and it's been family run the whole time. Apparently they have a famous sword there, a Yubashi or something, that will only go to the greatest swordsman or woman. I snicker, remembering that a few years from now a moss head will come up and take it with him.

We reach the Arms Shop and step inside. It's dark and dry, which i guess is a good thing? Tashigi walks straight over to the counter and begins talking with the clerk, an annoyed looking man who immediately brightens when he sees her. Smoker looks around and spots a weird shaped stick, like a very square h with a really _really_ long part and a greenish coloured tip. He eyes it a bit before turning away.

I'm pretty sure it's the weapon he has in the future, but as i don't know how he got his, i shouldn't interfere.

"You should get it, you know?" Meh, screw the timeline.

Smoker quirks a brow at me, "And why would i? That's seastone on the end, it'll effect me just as much as my opponent."

"True," I say, "But it would give you an unexpected edge and/or advantage."

Que innocent doe eyes.

Smoker considers my suggestion before shaking his head and walking away. I shrug my shoulder and follow him. As i pass by the conical barrels of two hundred belli swords i feel a darkness. Peering into the barrel i spot it.

The cursed sword.

Sandai Kitetsu.

Gingerly, i leave smokers side and approach the sword proper. Kitetsu stands out, not visually but spiritually. Which is saying something because i'm about as spiritual as a goldfish. There#s a pull, imploring me to pick him up. Not bothering to resist i reach out, wrapping my hand around the sheath. He's heavier than i expected and i can immediately feel the bloodlust coming from him.

"Why so dark, little one?" The sword seems to calm at my quiet murmur. I guess he likes being talked to? I level him out parallel to the floor and run my hand along the pommel. the silk wrapping is soft but barely worn, there aren't any indents from previous handling. I frown at this. It hardly seems fair to treat such a special blade this way.

A quiet cough snaps me from my thoughts and i remember where i am. Tashigi and the store clerk are staring at me with worry, like Kitetsu is going to come alive and cut me. Smoker looks impossibly bored with everything. I reluctantly put Kitetsu down and give him a pat. "Don't you worry child, someone will be worthy of you. He's going to be the best, you know? And he'll show you the care and respect you deserve."

I walk back over to Smoker with my chin up. He can think what he wants, i don't care. Tashigi negotiates against an unfair rise in polish price and i continue to look around the shop. I keep coming back to the barrel, drawn to Kitetsus' apparent sadness. I smooth my hand over him each time.

"If i let you get the sword will you stop pacing?"

The quiet question makes me jump nearly out of my skin, whirling round to see Smoker standing not too far off. He's watching Tashigi argue with the clerk who looks like he's trying to swindle her.

"... No, i like him but i'm not the one he needs." I look down at the sword in question, who almost quivers with excitement. It makes me grin, ear to ear, to see him so worked up over His arrival. "Ease up boy, it won't be for a few years yet."

Kitetsu wilts, and slips to the side a little. This action exposes a smaller katana, more like a Wakizashi, tucked between him and the barrel wall. I quirk my eyebrow and pick it up. It's a slim thing, nicely weighted with a tattered tsukamaki and a missing menuki. I draw the blade and it's horribly blunted. I tut at this and look at Smoker.

"I'll behave nicely for two weeks if i can get this," I claim, beginning negotiations.

Smoker looks at me, considering, then offers a counter, "A month, and you can have a full care kit to match."

I look back at Kitetsu for a moment, and he just oozes satisfaction. Taking his offer i dip my head, "Done. I'll need lessons, know anyone who'd be willing to teach me?"

Without looking the Marine points at Tashigi, who has finally haggled a decent price out of her opponent.

"Great, lets go!"

We walk out of the store with our purchases. Tashigi is immensely happy with the quality of the oil she got, saying it came from the back so it wasn't sitting in the warm storefront and distorting. She asks me about my new sword, it's name and such, and seems stumped that i didn't bother to ask any of that. She can't find it in her catalogue of well known blades and vows to not give up until she finds it.

In the mean time, we brainstorm over what to name it.

Tashigi votes for Minto Ryuko, given it's colour. I argue back that it's more of a spearmint green, and she calls me blind _it's obviously a mint green, like the sweet!_ Then i counter that it's way too pretty to be mint green, to which she opens her mouth to retaliate but is interrupted by our escort.

"Will you boh shut up? You're giving me a headache... Besides, it's clearly a seafoam green."

We both look at him stupidly, before our gazes slowly travel up. After a few seconds of just staring we turn to each other at the same time, matching grins stretching our lips painfully and turn to him:

"Smoker green!" We both say, a bit too gleefully for him. He blinks stupidly for a moment, and you can _see_ the gears going in his head when finally! _finally_ the light bulb clicks on and he shouts at us. Too bad for him we're already running back to base and have made good time.

The residents of Loguetown all reported cases of manical laughter and frightening threats drifting through the streets that afternoon. When it was brought to the highest ranking officers', namely: Monkey D. Garp, attention the base building needed to replace a few windows due to shrieking laughter and multiple 'Fists of Love'.


	3. Too much Excitement

Waking up to loud banging is annoying, let me tell you.

First there's the being pulled from sleep then the being made aware of the banging, and the banging doesn't stop even when you groan out 'I'm up I'm up!' even though you really aren't. Then it doesn't even stop when you roll out of bed, no, calls to 'get your lazy ass out of bed' join it. Then when you don't get to the door quick enough it literally gets kicked in, hits the other wall and if that doesn't wake you up then you get thrown out the window into the bay.

The waters are lovely this time of year though.

Since i've been here a week already i know this routine. Garp is determined to socialise me, after it became aparent i will happily sit in my room, missing meals, to avoid people i don't know. Since i know a grand total of four people in a base that holds nearly three hundred, Garp feels i'm not getting the care i need.

Now lets tick them off, shall we?

Monkey D. Garp. Marine Vice Admiral, currently in charge of this whole damn place.

Lieutenant Smoker. Overall badass that no one messes with. Out of fear.

Ensign Tashigi. Up and coming swordswoman who, while about as gracefull as a drunk bull in a china shop, can easily best most of her age group here.

Finally, a personal victory of mine.

Liquor Gary. Head chef of the Loguetown Marine base and the maker of oh so delicious spag bol.

The first three have helped me around yeah, Smoker out of orders but i'm growing on him! He cracked a smile at my terrible pun yesterday and tried to hide it! But Gary was the first one to speak directly to me without it being his job.

-!Flashback!-

Picture this.

Me being me, the awesome, stealthy, sneaky Morgan K. Dani breaking into the kitchens after a two day hunger strike over being made to talk to people, eugh. I get to the fridge, there's leftovers of the day. It looks like some sort of fish stew, not my favourite but i'm so hungry i could eat a fucking blob fish. Don't know it? Look it up.

Suddenly, our heroine is interupted by a voice singing so majestically it brings tears to her eyes. She scrambles to hide, but the only available place is the industrial fridge that sits open beside her. Desperately she dives in, pulling the door closed just as her unknown enemy enters the kitchen. She listens carefully, and after several minutes of pottering about the stranger leaves.

She decides to wait a few more minutes, just to be sure, but she's so cold. She is not dressed for this. Having had enough she bursts from her refuge, wielding the first wepon like object she found, a solid french loaf, and makes a run for it.

She's grabbed from behind, and no matter how she struggles she can't break free. Accepting her fate she slumps and says, "Cruel world, kill me if you will, jus let me _eat this dammed bread!_ "

"Girl what are you doing? I know you ain't stealin' from my fridge."

"Well, haven't eaten in a few days because all food is here, people are here and i really can't be arsed to deal with people. Stranger Danger y'know?"

"Tha's stupid. Sit down ou' there and wait a while, i'll make ya somethin'. Any requests?" The man asks, letting me go.

"Well, there was a really good spaghetti bolognes here the other day, it was the best i've ever had," i rub my chin, having knocked it on a shelf on my way out of the industrial fridge.

The man lets loose a hearty laugh and shakes his head, "Ah ya liked mah spag did'ja? Good good, 's always nice to know your foods 'ppreciated!"

"You made that? Wow, okay, I'm impressed. 10/10 would eat again." The man sets utensils infront of me and starts on some noodles and meat. It's quiet at first, but then the chef asks my name and just like that we're chatting and laughing like old friends. "You're really easy to get along with, you know that?"

"hah yeah, it's my devil fruit. Paramecia type, i can help draw out emotions and feelings in people. i can't make them out'a nothin', just bring certain ones forward. Like you, you were already calmin' down and i can feel that ya're stressed a lot, so i just gave it a little tug. Encourage it, y'know?" He flips the concoction, checking temperatures then sits down across from me.

I tense when he tells me he influences emotions, but after his explanation, how he just brings them forward but can't fabricate them, i relax more. I lean forward, eager for more knowledge, "What's it called? Your fruit, I mean?"

"The 'feel feel fruit' some call it the emotion fruit while other say it's actually the 'emo emo fruit'. Pretty dumb but it's useful. i help in interrogations. People always have an emotion i can use, fear, honesty, guilt. Anything really can make them talk without torture," Gary shrugs, dismissing his power.

"That's really cool. I mean, you get the answers with the least amount of blood. It's good," I smile at him, he smiles back and gets up to plate up the food. We sit down for a bit just talking. He asks how i like the base so far and if i've met anyone noteworthy.

I tell him all about my shopping trip with Smoker and Tashigi, how Smoker couldn't even handle the mention of womens underwear and how i got a sword! He laughs at everything, and tells me about the other chefs and the soldiers stationed here. Which ones would be fun to talk to and which ones to avoid. Apparently the Marines take unfavourable applicants because they follow orders well, but they can't be trusted on their own.

He asks me about my sword and i tell him how Sandai Kitetsu led me to him, about how he doesn't have a name yet and all the TLC he's going to need. Gary actually knows a thing or two about sword play and offers to show me a few moves, ones not taught in dojos but used in streetfights.

Before i know it it's been nearly two hours, it's eleven at night and i have a curfew of ten pm. Gary offers to walk me back to my room but i tell him there's no need, thank you for the meal and i'll be sure to break in again soon!

His laughter follows me down the hall to the staircase, where i go up three at a time. Until i nearly fall back down after slipping so i go two at a time. I make it to my floor, run to what i think is my door and throw it open.

Only to see a sleeping Smoker in a bed right next to the window. Which is open. Filtering out smoke from the lit cigars in his gaping mouth. Plus the light is on.

"Fuckin' hell, is he trying to burn the place down?" Mumbling to myself quietly so as to not wake him, I tiptoe over to his window. I have to climb onto the bed to get to it because he can't have the headboard against the sill, can he? Noooo he has to have it length ways across the wall! I quietly shut the window, draw the curtains and move to get down.

Only for him to grab me around the waist.

I squeak as i'm flung to the outer side of the bed, locked in his arms. As romantic as it sounds, being cuddled in his sleep, it's really not. He's really strong and i don't think he's holding back. I struggle and squiggle my way around so i'm facing him. He grumbles slightly and i freeze, I really don't want him to wake up. Once he settles again i ease my way out of his relaxed arms, pluck the cigars from his lax lips and smother them in the surprisingly neat ashtray.

Does he clean it before bed or something?

Sighing i pull up the sheet to cover more of him. i hesitate because i have a sneaking suspicion that he's naked under there, and hey, i'm a hotblooded woman. He's hot. I resist fairly easily and make to leave. Turning around i spy a book on the nightstand. Curiosity gets the best of me and i pick it up to look.

And promtly freeze.

This is... this is _the Hobbit_.

How is _the Hobbit_ here?

So lost in thought am i that i don't notice the change in breathing beside me. Nor do i notice the eyes locking on my still form. When I finally turn around, Smoker is sitting up and watching me. He doesn't look happy to see me. Fair enough, i'm apparently in his room, Without permission.

"How do you have this?" I ask stiffly, no more than a whisper.

He looks at me, unexpecting of the obvious demand. "Found it in a bookstore a few years back, didn't recognise the author but i liked the summary. Why?"

"It's impossible... this is impossible." The bed creaks under my added weight, sheets crinkling under me. "Smoker, this book shouldn't exist. _How do you have it_?"

"You're tired, you should go back to bed. We'll talk in the morning," Smoker pulls the sheets aside and oh, he has loose pants on, like thin tracksuits. Really thin tracksuits.

NO! Focus.

Smoker gently guides me out of his room, down the hall seven doors and nudges me into my own room. He waits a few moments while i look around. It doesn't feel right. He turns to leave and is stopped by my hand on his arm.

"Wait. I need help..."

Smoker gazes down at me a few more moments than is normal, then wordlessly dips his chin and closes my door, shutting the outside world out.

-!Flashback!-

I'm outside with Tashigi and Gary, who are teaching me the basics of 'kenjutsu'. Yeah, i thought only ninja called it that too. Got myself a smack upside the head when i sniggered it out.

Anyway, they're showing me how to clean and sharpen my sword, because 'you can't practise kenjutsue without a decent sword' and 'a sword is an extension of your body, care for it and it will care for you'. Both are fair points and i'm more than happy to learn, but i really want to get started. Garp and a few others have expressed interest in watching my first few lessons, just to see if i have any potential.

We're sitting in the courtyard with our swords, Tashigis' Shigure, an unusual katana, and Garys' Sweet. That's it, he calls her Sweet. I asked him about it and he said it's because he never really cared, but people always run from dangerous things with cute names. Something about how the owner must be insane.

"Okay, so i've cleaned off all the grit. I wish i could throttle whoever mistreated this sword. He's so depressed!" I prattle on about all the things i'd like to do as i lovingly smooth his blade. "I still don't have a name for you... Hey, I've been thinking all week and what if i named you 'Nidai Jinsei'?"

My two companions overhear me talking to my blade and share a look, then Tashigi speaks, "'Two lives'? Why that?"

"Uh, well, i guess you could say this is my second chance, and it's his second life. Hopefully he'll like it with me..."

"Why do you do that? Talk like the swords can understand you?" Gary elaborates at my clueless look.

"They do. Can't you feel them? Sweet absolutely loves you, and Tashigi, Shigure is just as morally straight as you. he respects you just like you respect him. Though, they're both a bit starved for affection. Maybe try talking to them more often? Really treat them with a good cleaning and oiling every now and then." Aand now they think i'm crazy. Yeah, i don't blame them.

"I've heard of some people being able to understand their weapons, but i didn't think it was like this..." Gary places Sweet on the ground, mindful of the dirt and turns to me. "What do you get from your sword? Feeling or thoughts? Does he talk to you like we do?"

"Feelings mostly, though the stronger the sword the clearer the feeling. if the feeling gets strong enough then i get flashes of thoughts. It's how i got Jinsei Kitetsu showed him to me. It's almost like he thought we'd be good together." I turn back to oiling Jinsei, really working on the blade. With all the grit and dust off i can see that he has a blue tint to the blade, and the hamon is more flowy than first thought.

I've had to find a swordsmith to restore him, but he's mostly the same as i got him. The silk on the pommel has been cleaned and mended. Now it shines a pretty seafoam colour, just like Smoker said. The new menuki is a simple flower with extending leaves, silver in colour. I had to completely replace the tsuba, it was snapped and bent beyond repair. Now it's shaped like a peace symbol, made from vines with flowers woven in, it's a match to the menuki.

I had to have an entirely new sheath made due to the old one rotting away. I threw it away as soon as i got back to base and wrapped him in one of the many shopping bags from the day. The new one is so pretty, it's holy wood with a clear lacquer finish and the upper third is wrapped in matching silk as the pommel. There's a carving on the end, i wasn't sure what it said so i asked Tashigi to translate and she claims it says 'Hope is never lost'. That was a bit unnerving because, dude, i really hope i can get home one day.

Probably not, seeing as i died and all.

The sheath is also tipped in seastone, so it's useful against devil fruit users. Smoker did not have fun with me testing that out.

Speaking of Smoker, we haven't spoken much since he helped me rearrange my room.

What? You thought we fucked? Sweetie, i barely know the guy.

We spent the whole night pushing furniture about and painting. Yeah, i found a shit tonne of paint in a storeroom on our floor. Now i have a mural of a dark purple forest on my far wall while the rest are simpler. Pretty dark and light purple marble with white speckles. As for the cieling, I'm doing that like the milky way from home. Smoker is very handy for a boost seeing as we couldn't find a ladder.

I painted my wardrobe, bed and nightstand white to tie everything together.

Back to the conversation at hand, Gary is going to show me how to safely sharpen the blade.

We work in silence for a while, but i can see both of them are bursting to ask something. The way they always glance at each other, then at me, then each other and dramatically tilt their heads to me is adorable, but seriously annoying. Finally i huff, gently place Jinsei across my thighs and stare at them.

They fidget for another couple of seconds before Gary cracks.

"What's with you and Lieutenant Smoker?" Damn son, say it a bit louder i don't think Whitebeard heard you.

"What's with me? And Smokes? Sorry I'm not following." Guess i'll just have to stare them down.

"Well, you get along really well, and you hang around him when you don't others. Plus there's the inside jokes you two have! And the touching, you always have a hand on his arm or he a hand on you!" Tashigi blurts, honestly i hadn't even noticed any of that. I'm about to say as much when she continues with, "Then there's the fact he left your room in the early hours of the morning just four days ago!"

"Ah, well, A) Never really noticed all that. Guess i'm just comfortable with him, and B) He helped me do up my room. Want to see?" Without waiting for an answer i get up, sheath Jinsei and head off inside. There's a second of silence then a mad scramble as the two knuckleheads try to catch up.

"~Up the infernal stair I go, two swordmen in tow, where we go where we go, oh my room is where we go~"

"Stop singing. You sound terrible."

"Oh, thanks Tashigi, can always count on you."

"She's right though..."

"Fuck off, we're here."

I throw open the door to my room and step back so they can admire my genius. I look at them and i'm rewarded with gaping mouths and buggy eyes.

"Well? What do you think?" They're in too much shock to answer me.

"Why is the Lieutenant in your room? and why is he shirtless!"

"Wait, what? Smokes! haven't seen you for a few days, how are ya?" I walk into the room and immediately spot the dark eyes and pale skin. "Smoker, whats wrong?"

I scan over him, checking for injuries. I don't have to look far because he has a gaping, jagged wound on his right side, where shoulder meets pectoral. It's bleeding heavily and i can see muscle.

"Tashigi, go get a medic, Gary i need my med kit, it's in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe," Neither of them move. "NOW PEOPLE!"

There's a flurry of motion as they do what they're told. I push Smoker until he's sitting on the bed, he nearly passes out as he sits, instead resting his fore head on my collarbone. He's cold and clammy, which is confusing because usually this type of wound he'd try to sleep off. But he came here.

"Idiot, why didn't you go to Medical?" I run my fingers through his hair, throwing Gary a look to hurry the fuck up. He shouts in triumph and practically throws my kit at me. It hits Smoker in the side of the head and he grunts, giving the chef a withering look.

"Don't like doctors, figured you could stitch me up... I think it might be poisoned, feels... feels hot." I go to scold him because i can't deal with toxins when he keeps talking, "Only realised about the poison when i got up here, didn't feel like going back down all those stairs..."

"Okay, fine, that's fine. I need you to lay back okay? I have to clean the wound, to a tox test and go from there. It may hurt, but you're fine, right?" He's worryingly compliant as i push him down. His feet are still on the floor and he's too much of a dead-weight to manoeuvre, so i climb on the bed beside him and grab a cloth from my kit.

I set to work cleaning the wound, looking for foreign bodies. There are none, which is a relief, but Smoker is reacting to every little wipe of the now bloodied cloth. I take another and finish wiping away the blood. Once that is done i can take a strip of tox paper and press it to the most open part. It takes a few minutes to react so i leave it on the dirtied rag next to me. In the meantime i apply pressure to the wound, it's in an awkward place so i can't tourniquet it.

I ignore Gary's pacing and count Smokers' Pulse. It's a little fast but that's normal, adrenaline and all that, the odd thing is it's steady and strong, so whatever poison was used doesn't seem very effective. A colour change out the corner of my eye draws me to the tox strip. It's turned orange, sorbet kind of orange.

"Smoker, Smoker the tox test is orange, a strong orange. It's not fatal, okay? You won't die by poison. Not today." Smoker gives me the barest of nods, so i take pressure off his injury and it immediately squirts a bit of blood before flowing. "Shit! Gary come here and put pressure where my hand is, the blade or whatever nicked an artery, not sure how bad it is but i need to find it and tie it off."

Gary follows my instruction and shoots over. Once his hand is firmly in place i move to my kit, wiping my bloodied hands on my pants. In my kit i have just what i need: A clamp, surgical needle and thread. I turn back and instruct Gary to move his hand on the count of three.

"When you move your hand i need you to grab some gauze and soak up the blood, i need to see the exposed artery. Okay, one, two... three!" We switch places, with the blood gone i can see the little tube of blood, luckily it isn't severed, but it needs to stop now. I clamp down one end and weave the prepared needle under it, back over and shakily tie it. i do this to the other side of the cut to be sure.

"Okay, just keep pressure here, i think I've stopped the bleeding for now but we really need a surgeon. Smoker, can you hear me?" He tilts his head towards me a little and opens his eye a crack. "Good, I'm going to clean out the wound now. Don't squirm."

I get my bottle of medical alcohol and soak a fresh piece of gauze. Using a separate piece i wipe down the excess blood and, checking Smokers' breathing, sprinkle the alcohol over the wound. This gets a reaction out of his, he arches off the bed a ways and growls. I push him back down and wipe at the wound lightly with the alcohol soaked gauze.

With that done i sit back and take a real first look at the wound. It's nasty, a few inches long and at least one across with the way the skin is pulled taut. I laugh breathily to myself, earning an incredulous look from Gary.

"Not bad for my first ever operation. Thanks Gary, Tashigi should be here soon. I just wish the medical bay wasn't so far." I sit with Smoker as Gary waits outside for Tashigi and the doctor.

A few minutes have passed before they get here, in which time Smoker has sat up and drank some water. The doctor comes ambling in like he has all the time in the world with Tashigi on his heels, trying to hurry him. Gary is backing her up, saying how Smoker almost died because he took his time.

The doctor laughed and sneered at them, "Well, someone interrupted my dinner, i highly doubt this was an emergency anyway. You should feel grateful that i even bothered to come!"

The man squeals like a pig when i slam him against a wall, snarling. "You arrogant fuck. if you want to keep your balls i suggest you do your fucking job. If Smoker dies because of your superiority complex then you _will suffer_. Do i make myself clear?"

"Get your hands off me you stupid woman! All of you are the same, exaggerating papercuts and grazes!" the man digs his own grave deeper.

"Shut up, do your job and i'll ignore the sexist comments. Help him or you _will_ live to regret it. Do i make myself clear? _I won't ask a third time_." My voice is dangerously low at this point, absolute hate for this prick seeping into every word like venom.

The man sets to work on Smoker, with me, Gary and Tashigi all hovering in the background.

"This is quite bad. You, woman. Go get some paramedics, tell them to bring a trolley." He dismissively waves Tashigi away. She doesn't protest, but she does give me a disgusted look. I shrug because what can you do, he's saving Smoker.

We wait in tense silence for ten minutes before the trolley gets here. Gary helps the two paramedics load Smoker up, because of course the good doctor can't risk hurting himself with the brutes weight. He gets a kick in the balls for that later, and one for every sexist comment towards Tashigi.

I leave with the trolley, I hate the sight of Smoker hooked up to a breathing machine. It doesn't look right. At least the wound has stopped bleeding. When we get to the med bay the tell me to wait back, they'll help him but they need space to work.

"Is there another doctor working today? Not that idiot." The paramedics looks at each other sideways before turning to me and nodding.

"Yeah, Dr. Velley. He's a crotchety old man but he's one of the best." The tall, blonde tells me. as opposed to the tall blonde beside him.

"Good, get him. That fuck who responded won't be here much longer. Not if i can help it."

Tall blonde #2 salutes before running to the other end of the room, into an office where i can just make out a hunched shape. Moments later both he and a surprisingly straight backed old man rush to the theatre.

I stand with tall blonde #1 for a bit before i finally ask, "So, are you two twins or...?"

"Tomb? Nah, he's like four years younger. We're not related. He's actually my nieces dad." And tall blonde proceeds to pull out ever baby picture known to man. Such a Maes Hughs thing.

I wonder...

"i'm Dani, and you are...?"

"Oh, I'm hughey, it's noice to meet you."

Fucking hell, someone's having a field day.

"You too, Hughey. Any idea how long it'll take Smoker to recover? Fuck knows he won't like being on bed rest."

Hughey is about to answer when there's a crash and Garp storms into the room. He's shadowed by both Tashigi and Gary, so he obviously knows about his officer.

His eyes search the room before they land on me. His face darkens and he marches over, issuing a gruff command to follow him. I wave goodbye to Hughey and follow Garp. He leads all three of us into the office that Dr. Velley left earlier.

"Right, i want to know why one of my best doctors has lodged a complaint against all three of you. Well. SPEAK."

Tashigi bursts into a lenghty explanation, Gary fills in the gaps and i stand waiting my turn.

"So yeah, that's what happened. uh, Sir, can we go see Lieutenant Smoker?" Tashigi hesitates only a little, already showing the determination that will challenge the best.

Garp nods his head once and Tashigi and Gary flee the room. With just the two of us left he turns to me.

"Well? I need all accounts, Missy."

I loose a small sigh, him calling me 'Missy' means he's not angry with me.

"Okay so, Tashigi, Gary and i left the courtyard about an hour and a half ago? i was going to show them the work Smokey and i had done to my room but when we got there, Smoker was already there. uh, I went up and tried to ask what he was doing, but he looked really pale and sick. Then i saw the wound on his chest. It was deep and bleeding a lot. He nearly passed out just sitting down! I sent Tashigi off to find a doctor and Gary found my med kit in the wardrobe.

"While we waited, what must've been half an hour, for Tashigi to come back with a doctor i had to stop the bleeding. I've got basic medical knowledge, see, and it looked like a nicked artery. But then Smoker said about poison so i couldn't clean the wound because i didn't know what the poison would react with. so after i did a tox test, it came back bright orange, i cleaned the wound and tied off the artery. i tied both sides of the cut just to be safe. after that we, uh Gary Smoker and I, waited another ten minutes until Dr. Fucktard came strolling in, complaining about missing his fucking dinner.

"So yeah, i pinned that fucker to a wall and threatened to take his balls. Safer for everyone if he doesn't reproduce really. After being an unprofessional, sexist prick he took a look at Smoker, thought 'oh shit this is bad' and sent Tashigi after paramedics and a trolley to move Smoker down to surgery. I came down with him, nice lift by the way, and was waiting for him to come out of theatre when you came barging in like a rhino on 'roids."

Garp stayed silent throughout my whole statement, taking everything in. He nodded in some places and growled in others. Finally now i was done he just watched me for a moment, waiting.

I cant' hold it anymore.

I burst into tears.

I think i'm going to be sick.

I am so scared, what if he doesn't make it? I could have done more! What if he makes it but loses his arm? He'll hate me forever.

"I should have done more. i should have! I wasn't even sure that would work, i was just winging it and then it stopped then the doctor came i couldn't stop myself i wanted to kill him an-!"

Arms wrap around my shoulders and just hold me, they don't constrict me or confine me. Just nice, easy support.

"Shhh, you did so much more than i could have expected. You helped save his life, you definitely saved his arm. You aren't useless. Shh shhh quiet now..."

Garp kept mumbling until i calm down enough, no more waterworks.

"Listen, I need someone to stay here with the Brat tonight, think you're up to it? First twenty four hours after surgery are always the hardest." I nod my head, not wanting to leave or move more than neccassary. "Good, go get cleaned up and changed. The boy'll worry if he sees you looking like that."

I stay with Garp for a few more minutes. He's warm and comforting and i like it.

Eventually the tackiness of the blood on my arms and face turns disturbing, so i take leave of the Vice Admiral and head up to my room. It's more or less the same, except someone has taken the bloody sheets and mattress. there's still blood on the floor and the leather coat in the corner is still soaked in the stuff. i can't stand the sight so i grab my toiletries and go shower. I scrub and scrub until my skin is raw, no need to exfoliate tonight. I wash my hair with a coconut and strawberry mix and deep condition it. squeezing my favourite black cherry body was onto a scrunchy i make quick work of the stress sweat and lingering blood.

I take the chance to brush my teeth in the spray, figuring since i have no appetite tonight now i won't have to leave at all. I haven't gotten clothes from my room and i really don't want to go in there any more than needed, but i'll definitely need underwear...

Mind made up i dart in, grab the first pair of panties i find and dart back out.

Now to deal with the rest of my clothes problem. Tashigi may lend me things but i have no idea where she is, and i don't fancy walking around in a towel...

I eye Smokers door. I know he _has_ shirts, would he mind me stealing one? I shrug, figuring i can just return it later.

Going in is oddly calming, yes there's Cigar smell everywhere and on everything, but it's dull, so i can find something at the bottom of his drawer that smells least like smoke. It's a fucking long sleeved, wide necked grey shirt with the marine symbol on the chest.

Deciding to go with it i pull it on and wrap the towel around my hair. It's surprisingly comfy. soft. I pull my fluffy robe back on and head back down to the infirmary. Inside i can see Tashigi and Garp, both talking to a figure on a bed. Cautiously i open the doors and slip in, shuffling over to where Smoker sits, upright, in a bed one off from the wall. He still looks pale, but his chest and shoulder is wrapped in neat, clean gauze and padded heavily.

Tashigi is the first to notice me and smiles brightly. She says something to the two men and they both turn to watch me walk over. Tashigi turns around fully and i see she has Jinsei and my care kit with her. She must know i'm staying the night and brought me something to do.

I smile weakly at her and keep my eyes down as i near them. they all look like they belong while i'm not supposed to be here at all. Garp pats me on the back, says a final goodbye to the two and leaves. I stand awkwardly for a couple of seconds until Smoker scoffs, with difficulty, and opens his good arm from his side. He raises an eyebrow at my blank looks and sighs.

"Come here, woman, i won't ask nicely."

I hesitate a moment longer before whispering 'Fuck it' and shooting over to him, latching onto his good side and burying my nose in his neck. He slowly lowers his arm to wrap around my shaking body and after a pause, pulls me closer. It's the oddest hug i've ever had.

It's the best hug i've ever had.

All three of us just sit in silence for a while, not wanting to speak.

Unfortunately, Tashigi isn't meant to be quiet for long.

"So, it looks like Dr. Myers is getting laid off."

"Who?" I mumble, i'm surprised she can hear me at all given the muffling.

Tashigi has to think for a moment before she grins and answers with, "Dr. Fucktard."

I gasp dramatically, "Miss. Tashigi! You _swore_!" Smoker and Tashigi both laugh at my scandalised face. "No, this is not allowed! you are fifteen young lady, no child of mine will swear until sixteen at least!"

"Hahah- I'm no-haah- not your daugh-hichaha-daughter!" She barely manages to speak through her hiccups. Smoker is doing his quiet, rumbling laugh and i soon join in. Everthing seems so normal, like Smoker didn't almost die, like i didn't threaten to maim a man, like we aren't sitting in the _infirmary_ for _fucks sake_! My giggles turn to sniffles and my sniffles turn to sobs.

Smokers hand on my back starts rubbing soothing circles in an effort to calm me down. It works somewhat, and Tashigi decides to leave, or really she was kicked out by an orderly who didn't even try after the dark looks Smoker and i shot him.

Instead he shuts the curtain between Smokers bed and the rest of the room and knocks off the lights. Smoker decides to lay back, hissing at the strain it puts on his shoulder. I help him lean back into the plush pillows and debate going to the other bed. I decide against it because i'm still so stressed. Instead I toss my towel on Tashigis' vacant chair and follow up with the bathrobe. Before i lean back i shake out my curls, get under the sheets and cwtch up under Smokers arm again.

He raises both brows at me wearing his shirt, shrugs, and closes his eyes. Soon enough he's snoring peacefully and i snuggle closer.

I drift off to snores above me, breathing beside me, and a strong, steady heartbeat below me.

I've slept through worse.

* * *

Morning comes, birds are not tweeting if they know what's good for them, and i have drooled all over Smokers' shoulder.

Oh yeah, gonna have to clean that up before he wakes.

Grabbing two tissues i first clean up m mess then blow my nose. Thank god for wastebaskets. I chance a look at smoker to find he's still snoring away in happy land, home of the cheesecake, land of the Cigars. I snort at the image. The noise apparently wakes my teddy bear up because he ever so slowly opens his eyes, frowns and then yawns. Jesus Christ the man has a big mouth.

He just went back to sleep.

Can he do that? I want to do that.

I settle back down to conk out when an orderly pulls back the curtain and showers us in glorious sunlight.

Can you hear the sarcasm?

No? I'm not doing my job right.

Suddenly there's a high pitched squeak and darkness. I look up from where i buried my face to see Tashigi has chased off the nurse and redrawn the curtains. Lovely girl, knows we're both not morning people. Tashigi drops into the wicker chair by the closed curtains and gets out a book. Thankfully this is one i know is from one piece.

How do i know this?

Well, it's the devil fruit encyclopedia of course.

Anyway, while she reads that i slip back to sleep and dream of cats, of all things. Cats in clouds, cats in onesies, fuckin' hell dinosaur cats.

Actually i wouldn't mind a saber tooth cat.

Snickering beside me pulls me from my slumber, and i watch Tashigi nearly fall out of her chair.

"Wha's Wrong?" Ahh to sound like a drunk.

"You want cats. Lots and lots of cats. And no, you can't have a saber tooth cat." Damn Smoker, way to kill my vibe.

Smoker leans his head back onto the pillows, leaving me in silence. Because apparently Tashigi is a ninja and disappeared, leaving me with a bed full of Smokin' hunk. Literally, he has a cigar in already.

"Can you not smoke that in a hospital?"

"'s not a hospital."

"Infirmary, same thing."

Smoker ignores me and continues puffing on his Cigar.

"Prick"

He just laughs at me and settles further into the pillows with _the Hobbit_. This reminds me that we still haven't talked about where the book came from. Honstly i'm not sure i want to know, because if it's here, then what else is here that shouldn't be?

It's so boring just sitting in the hospital bed.

"See ya, i'm getting breakfast. You want anything? Never mind, i'll just grab your favourite~" I saunter out of the infirmary with a wave behind me, ignoring Smokers calls.

I enter the canteen with a yawn and head to the serving block. Gary is there already dishing up plates of muesli and other stuff. I really don't know what there is, okay? One of the assistant chefs spots me and tells Gary, who immediately smiles and grabs two plates.

"Mornin' darlin'. How's our Lieutenant this morning?"

"Awake and in a good mood, for once," I munch on an apple as i watch Gary stack one plate with a full English breakfast. Four fried eggs, two massive sausages, black pudding and bacon, hash browns and beans, roast tomatoes and mushrooms with some crispy toast on the side. He hands it to me and starts loading up the second plate.

"Ah, can i just have the sausages, eggs, bacon, beans and hash browns? Not a big fan of vegetables..." He gives me an unimpressed look and dumps a handful of each on my plate. I wilt a little but think, 'hey, i can just give them to Smoker!'. We proceed to make small talk, trying to ignore the looks i'm getting. It's odd, and a little unnerving. People are snickering and whispering behind their hands all around us. It's annoying.

With both trays in hand i go and grab some drinks. Coffee for Smoker and tea for myself. It's a new fad of mine and it's so nice here!

Leaving the whispers behind i go back to medical to find Smoker up and about, Trying to undo the wrappings.

"Oi, no. Stop that," I Place the food down quickly and step over to him, getting in his bubble and slapping away his hands. Tucking the ends back in to avoid his gaze. Turning around i pick up his tray and hand it to him, "Breakfast, Gary fixed your favourite."

"Yeah, thanks" He takes it and sits. Before he can dig in i plonk my vegetables on his plate.

We eat comfortably, mumbling quietly every so often until Smoker discharges himself and we leave.

* * *

We walk through the halls, talking about the incident. Smoker says he was caught off guards by a seastone coated sword, but that the pirate who cut him got away. He frowns when saying that and i can just tell he wants to get back out there and hunt them down. We get various looks through the halls. Most people are happy to see Smoker up and about, while the less respectable ones are glaring. Not at him, at me. Smoker notices this and looks to me with a quirked brow.

"Why are they looking at you like that?"

I hesitate a moment, but it's not like it's a big deal. "I think i got Dr. Myers fired..."

"Hmm..." Smoker watches the men as they pass. The front man sneers at me, while his lackeys smirk nastily. They round the corner and the tension passes.

Smoker and I continue on to our floor. I want to shower and change, and Smoker just wants to get a new coat. Gary recovered the old one for him but Smoker chose to throw it out. There was more brown than white and a large slash in the material, cutting clean through the zip at the top, making it useless.

With a wave I leave Smoker to his own devices, apparently a shower two floors down, to go get dressed for the day.

There's a sense of foreboding in reaching my door. I hesitate a moment and breathe deeply. There's really nothing to get worked up about.

I throw open the door and step inside.

I blink. I blink again but it's still there.

Blood.

Blood on the floor, the walls, furniture. Even on the ceiling.

In the middle of the room is a white sheet covered lump. I know i shouldn't, I'm breathing heavily and i know this is a bad idea, but i can't stop myself from taking the sheet and softly dragging it to the side.

My breath hitches and i scream.

There's an oozing, gutted pig on the floor that is still bleeding. I fall back and hit the door, scrambling out of my room as fast as i can.

There's a picture of me pinned to the pig. With a big bloody 'X' over my smiling face.

I'm screaming so much I don't notice others surrounding me. Hands reaching for me. Voices calling to me. When the first hand touches my shoulder i scream louder and throw my fist out, catching someone in the meat of the shoulder. More voices and hands are coming for me now, but all i can see is the poor pig. I scooch backwards until m back is against the wall.

I'm breathing harshly, and it's getting more and more difficult with every ragged breath. My body is shaking and there's a ringing in my ears that won't go away. The room is spinning, and i'm trying so hard no to vomit. The people around me are trying to help but i don't want to be touched at all. Concerned shouts asking what happened and why i'm still screaming. Am i still screming? I hadn't noticed. Someone finally has the sense to open my door, and immediately jumps back with a sound of disgust.

'What happened?'

'Mercy, who'd do this?'

'She won't stop screaming!'

'What do we do?'

'Someone go get the Lieutenant! He needs to see this.'

'And the Vice Admiral. He wants updates on her, remember?'

There's a flurry of footsteps as people go looking for the two officers. Meanwhile i've stopped screaming, my throat too raw to keep it up. Harsh sobs leave me as i clench my eyes shut and cover my ears, trying to block out the world. People reach for me again, slowly with soothing words, but i flinch s soon as i feel them and shrink in on myself. I don't want to be touched leave me alone it _hurts_.

Thundering footsteps part the gathered marines like Moses and the sea, Fast and heavy. Harsh breathing evens out and a large figure kneels before me.

"Missy? Can you open your eyes for me?"

It's Garp.

He reaches out to me but i still don't want to be touched, my skin is too sensitive, tingling with every brush of fabric or shaky breath.

"It's okay, Missy. You're fine." He soothes me as best he can, with gentle words and promises.

Relief floods through me as i throw my arms around his neck and sob into his chest. His arms circle around my shoulders and hold me tight, shielding me from worried stares.

"What happened? I heard screaming then a kid came to get me. Sir?"

Smoker is here, sounding worried.

Garp turns slightly to look at the Lieutenant, still hiding me, "Someone butchered a pig in Danielles room. There's blood everywhere and a crossed out picture of her stuck to it."

I hear a muffled curse and peek out to see Smoker running a hand through his short, green hair. His eyes lock on mine and he gives me a quick once over. There's no blood on me, i think, so he shouldn't worry.

"Do we have any idea who?"

"None."

"Sir, the uh... the blood is still a liquid. It can't have happened more than three hours ago. We have someone checking security but it seems likely that the snails were down."

"Thank you Sanchez. Get me as much as you can," Garp gently hands me over to Smoker before heading off with the black haired Sanchez.

"Come on, let's get you to Velley. I'll have Tashigi get some clothes for you," Smoker steers me down the hall and back to the infirmary.

* * *

Dr. Velley is not pleased to see us. He starts ranting about respect and down time but sets to work checking me over.

"No visible injuries. Open your mouth. Wider, wider. Good. Flatten your tongue please. There we go, back of your throat has been stressed too much," He picks up a pink notebook and jots down notes. He shoots me a dirty look when i snicker at the colour. "Enough of that. My granddaughter got it for my birthday."

"No i'm not, it's just... sorry."

"Just what? No don't answer, write it down," Dr. Velley hands me the pink pad and a matching pen. I look at it oddly and shrug.

'That shade of pink doesn't go with your tie.'

"My tie? My wife got it for me." He looks down at the tie, yellow and blue with a loud palm leaf pattern.


End file.
